


Grimmons

by Ellie_S219



Series: RvB Afterlife AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: *NOBODY DIES IT'S SET IN THE AFTERLIFE SO I DIDN'T KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO TAG DEATH***Also please forgive me for reposting this, I accidentally deleted it earlier. **





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing violent is described with the deaths.  
> First time writing trans Simmons or a trans character in general, if there's anything I should've done differently just let me know!

Grif had been in the afterlife for about twelve hours. He’d gotten into the good place and had heard that he had died of a heart attack in his sleep. While not the most brave and awesome death, he had to admit he wasn’t very surprised.

What did surprise him, however, was how quickly Michael had come back considering the last time he left he said he would return when his soulmate died and they would be together. It was kind of surprising, having a soulmate, the idea sounded nice, but he wondered if he’d get along with them. He knew he would be expected to, that’s sort of the point, but he also knew that there was only one person that he’d be okay with spending the rest of eternity with, and there was no way that they’d ever be matched up as soulmates, apparently his soulmate was some woman named Regina.

Michael now stood before him proudly, although a little surprised.

“Grif, I know it’s fairly soon and you have yet to get used to your new house, but your soulmate appears to have died.”

“What do you mean appears to? You said that my soulmate wasn’t supposed to die for another twenty years!”

“Yes, well, considering the circumstances it was a bit of a shock to me as well. As you know, they have a room in this house already and they’re currently waiting there while I talk to you about this. You see normally our system would update names automatically whenever they are changed, but there was something that happened in the system that I will have to change. You see Regina was the name that his parents had given him at birth and unfortunately since they never accepted the change our system never picked up on it. Thankfully your soulmate wasn’t upset over the discrepancy but I thought I should take the time to personally apologize to both of you. I would also like to inform you that your soulmate is a man that you had known quite well in life, though I didn’t tell him that, and for the sake of surprise I didn’t tell him your name. Your soulmate’s name is Richard-”

Grif’s eyes went wide and he’d run up the stairs faster than he’d ever run in his life, “Simmons!”

He burst through the door to Simmons’ room and Simmons jumped back from where he sat on his bed, “Grif! What are you doing here? What’s wrong? I never even saw you run that fast for food.” Now that he knew it was Simmons, Grif went over and hugged him as he caught his breath.

When he could finally breathe again Grif said, “Nothing’s wrong anymore, hell, I even know why I’m here.”

Simmons, being ever clueless, said, “Yeah that Michael guy probably knows everything in existence, huh?”

“That’s not what I meant. Did he tell you about the soulmate stuff?”

Simmons’ face and ears went pink, and his nose gave a nervous twitch, “Yeah, he said that he had told my soulmate the wrong name and that he’d come back after he talked to them about it. It’s kind of taking him a while, I just hope they’re not disappointed,” Simmons turned to look down the hallway that led to the stairs sadly before turning back to Grif, “So what’s your soulmate like?”

Grif took the opportunity to finally go on a rant of everything he loved about Simmons without him knowing. If he’d ever tried at any other time Simmons would’ve gotten embarrassed and contradicted him, but now he was completely uninterrupted, “They’re amazing, so smart and funny. A bit of dork most of the time, and it’s the cutest thing ever and I honestly love him more than I love food. They’ve got freckles that really stand out whenever they’re embarrassed and I just wish I could give him the world. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Simmons forced himself to smile for his friend, “He sounds nice.”

“You know, that’s the first time I’ve heard you say anything nice about yourself and even then you’re upset about it.”

“What? I-”

Michael stepped in, having taken his time on the stairs, and smiled, “Well, Richard Simmons, I would like you to meet your soulmate, whom you’ve already met, Dexter Grif.”

Simmons looked from Michael to Grif, “I- you-you were talking about me? You love me more than food?”

“Always have nerd.” Simmons started crying and Grif helped him sit down on the edge of the bed and said, “Well if I knew it was gonna make you that upset I would’ve just shut up and never told you about it.”

“I’m not upset dumbass-”

“Alright then angry, if I knew it was gonna make you all angry I wouldn’t have told you. Sorry.” Grif said starting to walk back to the door.

Simmons scrambled to his feet and ran up behind Grif. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck, “I love you too. Please don’t leave me again.” The last sentence was only a whisper that Grif barely even heard despite how close Simmons was.

Something clicked in Grif’s mind and he turned around to look at Simmons, “Hey, Michael said that you weren’t supposed to die for another twenty years, and last time I checked we weren’t really up against anything when I left. What happened?”

Simmons looked down at Grif with tears in his eyes, “It-It’s nothing.”

“Simmons,” Grif started leading him back into the room and to the bed, “it’s okay you can tell me. How did you die?”

Simmons shrugged, “The same way a lot of soldiers do, gunshot to the head.” If he worded it like this he hoped it would sound like he died in battle.

Instead, Grif started crying too and his voice cracked as he asked, “Why?”

Trust Grif to see through what Simmons was saying, “I was the one that found you and I- I just didn’t want to deal with you being gone. I tried, but I-”Simmons' voice broke as he kept crying.

Grif held Simmons as close to him as possible and said, “I am so sorry. I swear I will never, ever leave you again.”

After a few minutes, Grif had readjusted their position to where he and Simmons were laying down and Simmons was resting his head on his chest. Even though they had stopped crying neither of them spoke, and it was a comfortable silence. They’d had a lot of silences when they were alive too, one with comfort and understanding in place of what most people saw as awkwardness or anger. Grif ran his fingers through Simmons' hair and smiled as he realized he was starting to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time as far back as Grif could remember, he woke up before Simmons. He tried to move as carefully as possible and got up to go downstairs and make pancakes. One of his favorite things about this new house, aside from the fact that it was an actual house instead of a military base, was the kitchen. There was plenty of room to actually move in the kitchen, and there were enough counters that you wouldn’t have to fight to clear off a space to work with.

Grif had finished making two plates of pancakes when Simmons walked downstairs wrapped in a blanket. He walked up behind Grif and put his head on Grif’s shoulder.

“Did you sleep well?” Grif asked looking over to see where the pillow had left a mark on Simmons’ face.

Simmons nodded, “Yeah, I got cold once you left though. What are you making?”

“Pancakes.”

“Smells good, did you add strawberries on top?”

“Yep.”

Simmons hummed in approval before getting a little nervous and asking, “Should we talk, about everything?”

Grif shrugged, “I don’t see why we’d have to talk about it right away. I love you, I have for a pretty long time now, and everything else we’ll figure out over time dude, don’t worry about it.”

Simmons smiled, “How long is a pretty long time?”

Grif sighed and handed Simmons his plate as he walked over to the table, “Remember when we were sent into the future and we went back to Blood Gulch and you saw the tank but nobody sided with you so you got angry and became a blue?”

“Then I kidnapped you, yeah I remember. Wait, you loved me since  _that_?”

“Yup,” Grif said eating a strawberry before looking back at Simmons, “What about you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Simmons shrugged, “I don’t know really, it’s just-”

“Was it like super recent so you don’t wanna talk about it?”

Simmons laughed, “No, God no. Um, remember when you got ran over with a tank?”

“Yep, so me getting running over with a tank was the epic act of heroism that made you fall for me?”

“No, it’s just that when we were talking about what to do, and Sarge said you might not make it, that’s when I kind of realized it. I’d loved you for a while before that, just that’s when I finally noticed it. Honestly, I think I feel for you the first time you gave me an Oreo. Remember that?”

Grif smiled, “Yeah, it was when we first got to blood gulch and you were freaking out about it. I was trying to get you to calm down so I gave you an oreo and you just held it and stared at me for a while. Good to know that my sacrificial oreo of friendship is what got me a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Excuse you, I don’t remember you asking me out.”

Grif sighed dramatically, “Fine, Dick, will you go out with me?”

Simmons smiled, “Depends, Dex, if I say yes are you gonna keep making pancakes every once in a while?”

“Yep, hell, I’ll make ‘em every day if you want ‘em.”

Simmons smiled and leaned on Grif’s shoulder, “You’re a good boyfriend.”

“Thanks, I try.”

“You don’t have to, honestly.”

“It’s actually a lot easier to here, sit up for a sec.” Simmons sat up and Grif picked him up and bridal carried him upstairs, “See, I’m telling you right now I wouldn’t have been able to carry you before.”

Simmons clung to Grif’s shoulders and smiled, “This is definitely pretty nice, where are we going?”

“It’s before noon, we’re going back to bed.”


End file.
